Neptunevasilias-isms
"Hello, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaadies, and I welcome my fellow brothers in arms, too, all of you looking for love in this loveless life. This is my journal, regalating the valiant tales of mine. Be careful, some are too...steamy ;) (...psh, not like ANYONE will see this) P.S., if you're a monkey faunus who's name rhymes with Run Wukong, DO NOT READ." -Blog's Description Origin Mun Mod Neptunia found Jauneisms through the trend, and after finding the entire RWBYJNPR blogs, decided to try and join the isms family. After Penny and Emerald were occupied, and Neptunia unaware of who to choose, a neptune-isms was retreated from the fam, given that he had thrown homophobic slurs. At a comment from Yang, stating difficulties in finding a good Neptune, Neptunia spent a night planning out character, ideas, interactions. On March 22 of 2017, they opened the blog with five new posts. Three days later, weiss-isms invited them to the isms family officially. General Information In April of 2017, weiss-isms left neptunevasiliasisms to be the second mod on neptunevasilias-isms. For information on the differences in mods, see neptunevasiliasisms. This page focuses on the first mod of neptunevasilias-isms. Typical Posts Most posts revolve around Neptune's shenanigans with Sun, his levels of nerd geek, and girls. GIRLS. Posts with Sun and Neptune evoke all tropes of homoerotic bromance there can be, and as stated in this post, they both learned to be bros from buddy cop shows. Occasionally, there will be a reminder that Neptune fears water In multiple occasions, a character's part of the body (most time their minds) have a dialogue of their own. Posts with Neptune being a nerd are expected to be related to the first mun's interests, going from soft parodies (specially with anime, as Japan does not exist in Remnant) to straightforward references (D20, Uno, The Princess Bride, etc.). Posts about dating, flirting and girls demonstrate his geekness overshadowing his coolness, as well that he is, in true heart, a romantic, and not a playboy. Even if that is towards any girl. In most, however, Weiss is involved as the dated or the girlfriend. Most posts (starting from the tenth or so), possess a common format: the chat, actions in between parenthesis, some extra comments in the tags from neptune, the occasional ooc comment, and tags for the characters, shipname, rwby, and parts of the posts. THE OCS The most prominent OC is Professor STRONGARM, a parody of Fullmetal Alchemist's Alex Louis Armstrong. He's an eccentric person, somewhat emotional and prone to be headstrong, who apparently has taught Neptune and Sun for years. Among the most relevant one-shot OCs are Stalky (Neptune's brief stalker), Joe Glockbuster (owner of a video rental store, parody of Blockbuster), Billy Bully (the jerk kid), Miggs Rurtaugh (rugged and lonely cop), and Enutpen (clone foil to Neptune). THE SHIP TEASING There is a large amount of teasing and flirting ship fuel from this blog towards others, particularly Sun, Weiss and Nora. Lighter teasing comes with Neo, Emerald and Yang. THE REFERENCES References and parodies to real life geek ideas and pop culture, organized D20: Referenced in here, as Neptune uses a mental D20 and rulebook to take steps in pleasuring a girl...failing right after making out. In here, as Neptune rolls for bluffing in why his homework is gone. He gets a 1 and fails critically. RNGsus: RNGsus, god of Random Number Generators, is referenced in here, within the tags, as Neptune yells to RNGsus for failing his rolls. Also here, again in the tags, referencing the previous events. Western and Eastern movie/tales: Sun and Neptune engage in a debate on whether Eastern Vacuo's or Western Vacuo's stories are better, taking Eastern Vacuo with Eastern tales (Drugged Fist=Drunken Master, Travel to the North=Journey to the East), and Western Vacuo with Western tales(Tough to Kill=Die Hard, Soon Minute=Rush Hour). Neptune alleges that Eastern is better (ironically, given Sun's origin) based on the "simple weapons and comedic characters with a bland backstory" being more relatable (which also alude to Jaune Arc's existance as the audience surrogate), while Western movies have "overpowered special person with rare weapons and complex stories". Eastern Vacuo Cartoons are also mentioned here, as what Neptune watches when he gets dumped. Fullmetal Alchemist: This marks Professor STRONGARM's first appearence, with the tags stating "his teaching methods have been passed down the STRONGARM line for generations!", further strengthening the reference that was only by name. He becomes a regular character. All By Myself: Here, Neptune is found by Sun singing this aloud and alone. Lethal Weapon franchise: Parodied in here, saying a similarly titled franchise is his favorite (Mortal Weapon=Lethal Weapon). And in a raid with Sun and Neptune shadowing a police officer. Said officer's name, Miggs Rurtaugh, is a reference to Lethal weapon (Riggs and Murtaugh, the last names of the two cop protagonists). Star Wars: Parodied in here, saying a similarly titled franchise is his favorite (Star Battles=Star Wars). In this time, Neptune and Sun stayed up to watch a Star Wars movie marathon, as well as the Neptune rant tags stating Sun loves Han Solo, despite his insistence that he only stayed up to watch it for Neptune. In prank day, the previous event is referenced directly. And in May the 4th, a special post about it, referencing Carrie's tradition of glitterfaces and watching all the movies. The Princess Bride: Neptune's apparently favorite movie, given the truth or dare here. It's also referenced here, as he regularly rents out that one movie. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: Neptune here states 42 is "the answer to life, the universe and everything", as part of his thought process. He also states it's too nerdy, afraid his popularity will drop with such reference. Uno: In here, the whole class goes bonkers over a game of Uno between Professor STRONGARM and Neptune, over his grade. Men In Black: In here, as Sun fucks up the acronym for roleplaying games. Online RPGs: This one is entirely about them, with object drop rates, farming, leveling and saving making the joke. Paranatural: Here, reblogging a jauneisms regarding Johnny Jhonny a "stronger version of Cardin", and Neptune agreeing and writing in the tags the arguments. Professor Layton: In this occasion, Neptune plays a parody of the titular games, "Teacher Layman", and Professor STRONGARM gets obsessed. Puzzles and hints are mentioned, and in the tags it states "(so excited over lady layton)" and "(both the mods here are Layton nerds)". Titanic: In this answer ask, Weiss implies she doesn't like Neptune, which prompts an over-the-top reaction, and multiple comments in the tags over the ship's name being iceberg, stating "most unfortunate ship name ever", "it should be Jack and Rose's ship name" and that "-just like that one it sunk now". Neptune vs Character As is, 90% of the posts are Neptune interacting with another character. So far, the attitude and tone regarding other characters is * vs Ruby: Helping her ask out a gal, just as she asked. Not much subtext or context * vs Weiss: The second most common interaction. In most posts, Weiss and Neptune are already a couple, both openly fantasizing about each other, and trying to get better. Neptune attempts to cook for Weiss, but is idiotical enough that he rejects going to the dance with her over his popularity because he can't dance. It is clear, however, that he genuinely cares about her * vs Blake: Asked her about info on Weiss to be a better boyfriend. Not much other context * vs Yang: Asked her out to a date (which she overheard and he didn't need to say a thing), or flirted with her...until she punned. The tags claim "I an deal with violent women" "but THE PUNS". Only subtext is he's attracted to her. * vs Jaune: Angry over him tricking him into getting Nora away from team JPR, and sends Hype Nora onto him. Then angry at him over saying Neptune's the most likely to have a fursona. He agrees, however, on Paranatural. He's just the friend he knows. * vs Nora: Went on a date with her, and got livid that they lied to her to trick her into leaving. Went on a legitimate date with her and called her in tags "the most amazing gal ever". Constantly talks about her and loving his queen and much. Clear crush on her. * vs Pyrrha: No interaction so far * vs Ren: No interaction so far * vs Sun: The most interactions, all related to brohood, friendship, flirting, police. It's the most varied kind of posts. Possible attraction? So thinks Ruby. * vs Professor STRONGARM: STRONGARM is just so done with team SSSN's shit, Neptune included. Playing games in class, breaking windows, bluffing badly to the professor, missing class, challenging him in a game of Uno. Why Neptune why... The Mun The first mod, or Neptunia mod, a polygender mexican college student in animation, procrastinating and writing, drawing or designing videogames. They have been considered kind and nice, and tend to use "love" as term and referring towards people often. Current blog is http://viridiharmonia64.tumblr.com/, overshadowed by current sociopolitical conundrum. It has a rad 8 Bit playlist however. Trivia * They're a member of the Quadruple N Squad with neon-isms, noraisms, and neopolitan-isms * Adores the muns of weiss-isms, noraisms, and neopolitan-isms to death, will do anything, ANYTHING, for them. * (Not a very vanilla Mun) * Puns a lot * Likes all the geeky stuff talked about above. All of them and more. * Has kind in his nickname for months now. Who knows who put it. Category:Neptunevasilias-isms Category:Neptune Vasilias Category:Team SSSN Category:Isms fam